


Orange's Hair Used To Piss Larry Off

by salmon_ella



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmon_ella/pseuds/salmon_ella
Summary: Larry realizes something in prison that he should have a long time ago. But he doesn't know how to feel now.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Orange's Hair Used To Piss Larry Off

All Mr. Pink hears is the four gunshots that ring throughout the warehouse. He doesn't watch, doesn't know exactly who shot who, but as he crawls cautiously out from hiding he finds them all lying flat on the floor. Blood pools out from everyone- Joe and Eddie, Mr. White. Orange is the worst, now with two wounds and in desperate need of medical attention as he writhes and groans. Or was that White? He didn't stick around long enough to find out. He carefully steps over the still-warm bodies to get to the door, and he leaves the rendezvous as abruptly as he came in knowing he won't ever be back.

Larry watches this through half-lidded eyes, then pans them over to where Orange was. He didn't even know the kid's name and yet, he was willing to kill for him. To die for him.

Except he wasn't going to die today, and neither was Orange. Slowly, agonizingly (and agonizingly slowly), Larry makes his way over to where Orange was propped up on the ramp, his breathing shallow. 𝘈𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.

As Larry situates himself under Orange, he cups his face and lays his head in his lap. They were both trying hard to breath and Larry was beginning to lose consciousness. He fought the darkness that was starting to overcome him, and instead tried to focus on the boy splayed across him.

Orange was trying hard to speak, but not because he was mustering up the courage, no. He was fully aware of the placement of White's gun, was fully prepared to die. Orange just needed enough air in his lungs to get the words out.

He looks White dead in the eyes, only Larry's eyes have gone fuzzy. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.

"I'm-" Orange manages to get out before the pain sets in, and he takes another shallow breath. He looks away as he gets the final words out, "I'm a cop." White- Larry- doesn't respond but Orange keeps going anyway.

"Larry, I'm sorry. I'm 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺..." Orange looks back at him, and finds his eyes closed. He hasn't heard a thing Orange has just said. 

That's when the tears started- whether they were from the two bullet wounds or the fact that Larry will never know the real him Orange isn't sure. He was still crying as the cops finally came in, and tore Orange from Larry knowing full well they might never see each other again. That made Orange's- no, 𝘍𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘺'𝘴- heart break.

"The jury finds Mr. Dimmick guilty on account of attempted robbery, and is henceforth sentenced to a minimum of ten years in prison, no parole. Bail is set at 100,000 dollars."

Larry could hardly believe his ears. For everything he's done, everything he's charged with, he gets away with only ten years time? What about the murders, the tortured cop, Joe and Eddie? It must be a Christmas-fucking-miracle. But those didn't happen to Lawerence Dimmick, never did. But then how?

There's no way Pink would incriminate himself like that, not in a million years. Larry didn't know if Joe or Eddie made it out, but even if he did (which he severely doubted) why would they help him after he shot them both? So that left... Mr. Orange.

Honest to God, Larry really did believe the kid was dead for a second but it has to be the only plausible explanation. Larry had to admit he was surprised, though he shouldn't be. He knows the kid is just 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵- willing to take the fall for someone he barely knew at the blink of an eye. It was one of the things Larry liked best about him.

As Larry walked out of the court room in handcuffs, he spots the prosecutor a little ways down the hall, and curiosity overtakes him.

He turns to the officer leading him in the opposite direction. This is his only chance. "Mind if I talk to her?" He asks, gesturing to her with the tilt of his head. He knows it's a long shot but to Larry's pleasant shock, the guy says yes.

They walk over and the officer taps her on the shoulder. "Guy wants to speak to you." He says and then turns to Larry. "You've got three minutes." He doesn't leave, but Larry hardly cares. 

"Do you happen to know the names of the people who testified my case?"

"Yeah," she answers. "Officers."

"Only officers?" He prods and the lady narrows her eyes.

"The law takes anonymity seriously, if that's all right with you." She says curtly and in a way that indicates they were done talking.

"Thanks, I guess." Larry says nonchalant. But on the inside, he's ec-fucking-static. That's got to prove Orange is alive, doesn't it? Orange is alive, and less importantly, he saved Larry's sorry ass from a life in prison. That was enough to make Larry laugh out loud, but since he had an audience, he settled for a ghosting smile that lasted for only a second.

Year 1 in prison and Larry was feeling down. Orange wasn't there, which struck him as odd for the longest time. He eventually came to the conclusion that they must be in different prisons. Or cell blocks, who knows? Certainly not Larry. He didn't admit that he was feeling this way to anyone, there weren't any confidants to tell even if he wanted, anyway. None of the guys here would understand, and so Larry kept his distance.

Year 2 in prison and Larry was losing it. He felt as if he couldn't fucking stand another minute in this place let alone another 8 years. Perhaps his thoughts would be different if Orange was by his side, but he shoots that thought down as quickly as it reoccurs. He didn't even know the poor fool's name and yet he finds himself longing for the days when they used to hang around together. He missed Orange. And the way he used to tell his stories with such enthusiasm that you couldn't help but get sucked in, and how he always talked with his hands so much that Larry wished he could reach through his thoughts and grab hold of one just to hold him closer. The realization dawns on Larry just then, and he is so pissed that he starts punching the walls and doesn't stop until his knuckles are bleeding.

Years 3 and 4 in prison and Larry has come to terms with what he describes as God's Punishment. Falling for Orange was the last thing on his mind during the planning stages, but now? There's nothing else to think about besides that. So he does. He thinks about how it would feel to kiss Orange's lips, wonders what he would taste like. 𝘖𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴, Larry thinks, and then he chuckles to himself quietly in his cell.

Year 7 in prison and Larry is back to being antsy and tired. He's going crazy not knowing anything about Orange, his name, his location, what his hand would feel like enveloped in Larry's. But above all that, Larry just hopes that Orange is surviving, wherever he was.

Year 8 in prison and Larry had calmed back down a bit. To get his mind off the time he tries to picture a life for Orange and him. It becomes so real in his mind he could almost touch it- the quaint, cozy home they'll have in the country, or up North, Larry could care less. They'd have pets, anything Orange wants Larry'll get for him. Even without the diamonds that Larry is sure Pink luckily made off with all by himself. Larry wants this dream to be a reality so much it hurts. It opens up a big, gaping hole in his chest that won't go away no matter what he does. Larry gets the feeling only Orange can help with it.

Year 10, Larry's final year in prison, Larry is practically bouncing off the walls and counting down his days. He becomes more giddy with each passing day as the count comes down to 100, then 50, then 25, 10, 9, 8, 7. A week until he's let go and he could pretty much feel the freedom cling to him. 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and finally, 1.

The day of his release, Larry doesn't find anyone waiting for him, no one that mattered, at least. The only person standing there is another police officer, ready to escort him to a new start with Larry's probation officer. Larry tells him to hurry up with this, he's got someone to see.

Larry can tell the officer- Holdaway, so he says- is going slower. Larry finds himself not minding all too much, though. He's waited ten years for this, he could wait a few more minutes.

Even still, he wants the cop to hurry the fuck up.

The police officer and him sit waiting in the main area of the station. Larry is jiggling his leg so much he thinks it'll fall off when finally, they call him back. Holdaway stands up, Larry's papers in hand and together they make their way towards the detective's desks.

"You're gonna get a kick outta this one, Newandyke." Holdaway says as he plops Larry's papers down on top of the ones this Newandyke guy was already working on. His head was bowed over his work, barely showing his face.

Although, what Larry did see was nothing short of familiar, it's just that he can't place from where.

Before he could ponder it for long, Newandyke showed himself. For as he read Larry's name at the top of the paper, what he did, how much time he did for it, Newandyke looked up. His mouth hanging open in a circular shape, eyes wide and unbelieving. But that's not how Larry recognized him.

It was that goddamn hair he used to despise. He couldn't count the number of times he had slicked it back before meeting up with the rest of the group, using his own gel because the kid didn't have his own. Larry's own eyes widened similarly to Newandyke's as he realized he was staring directly at the face of someone he used to work with. Someone he wished he had gotten closer to. He didn't know how to feel.

"𝘖𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely based off of a prompt I saw on Tumblr, and I just h a d to, you know?
> 
> Link: https://lindwurm-prince.tumblr.com/post/611639175424491520/thinking-about-a-resdogs-au-where-freddy-doesnt


End file.
